onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosquito Girl
}} |level = Demon |abilities = Flight Superhuman Speed Superhuman power |weapons = Horn and Claws |affiliation = House of Evolution |webcomic = Chapter 5 |manga = Chapter 5 |anime = Episode 2 |japanese = Miyuki Sawashiro |english = Cristina Vee}} Mosquito Girl (モスキート娘, Mosukīto Musume) was a prototype artificial mutant created by Dr. Genus of the House of Evolution. Appearance Being partly insect, Mosquito Girl's body was largely exoskeleton, and light enough to allow winged flight. All her limbs were extended and ended in twin hooks, and her lower legs were digitigrade, with extra forelegs. Her biceps and shins were covered in long bristles and striped akin to a hornet's. She also had a rather voluptuous figure. Beyond her long hair and a distinctly human face, her head resembled a mosquito's, including a second pair of compound eyes, two sets of antennae, and a shortened proboscis. Despite having a lower humanoid body, she still carried a banded abdomen from the small of her back. Following her transformation, the banded stripes on her body became jagged and more pronounced, while her bristles and mosquito headpiece transformed into sharp spines. Mosquito Girl full appearance.png|Mosquito Girl Mosquito Girl transformation.png|Transformed Mosquito Girl Mosquito Girl Anime Design.png|Anime artwork Personality In spite of her human features, Mosquito Girl playfully regarded humans and animals as prey, and constantly craved their blood. In contrast, she treated her mosquitoes maternally, referring to them as "little ones" and incorporating them into her attacks. Even in the face of danger, she was arrogant and only mildly irritated, insulting her opponents as much as assaulting them. Plot Introduction Saga House of Evolution Arc Mosquito Girl appears in Z-City commanding a mysterious plague of mosquitoes, sweeping the surrounding countryside and forcing citizens to remain in hiding. After victimizing a hapless looter, she is accosted by Genos, who obliterates scores of her mosquitoes with heat blasts. Mosquito Girl avoids his attacks and cuts off his right arm, only to realize Genos had simultaneously torn off both of her lower legs. Summoning a gigantic mass of the insects, she gorges herself using their blood, regenerating her limbs and becoming stronger and faster than before. The entire swarm then descends on Genos, who incinerates them in one massive explosion. Saitama, lured outside by an errant mosquito, is caught in the blast, but only his clothes are vaporized, and he is undamaged. In her evolved state, Mosquito Girl easily outmaneuvers and bisects Genos, but is defeated with a single nonchalant slap from a naked Saitama. Appearances in Other Media Audio Books Genos, Training Dr. Kuseno develops the Virtual Genocide System (VGS), a headgear that reads brainwaves and simulates battles between the wearer and monster data stored in VGS. You picture how you fight in your head and VGS will carry it out in the simulation, the resulting battle is visualized on an external monitor. Genos uses these simulated battles to gauge his abilities and gain experience. Genos simulates Mosquito Girl and he defeats her in one shot noting that he won't let his guard down this time. Abilities and Powers Mosquito Girl was a powerful Mutant from the House of Evolution created by Dr. Genus and was considered a dangerous Demon-level threat. Her strength further increased with her transformation which can be assumed to have surpassed Armored Gorilla in battle, as unlike the latter, she was able to overwhelm Genos. Despite her apparent strength, she was labeled as a mere prototype by her creator. However, Virtual Genocide Simulation shows that Mosquito Girl would be defeated with only a single blast by Genos with his G4 upgrades. Physical Abilities Mosquito Physiology: Mosquito Girl's physiology granted her the capabilities of an actual mosquito, which were only augmented by consuming blood. Despite acting alone, her control over insect swarms gave her more flexibility in combat than any other member of the House of Evolution. Flight: Wings sprouting from her back allowed Mosquito Girl to hover and maneuver in midair. Immense Strength: '''As a Demon-level mysterious being, Mosquito Girl naturally had impressive strength. She matched Genos, an S-Class hero, in combat, being able to rip his arm off in her first form. '''Immense Speed and Reflexes: Mosquito Girl appeared to be quite fast, as she was able to dodge some heat beams from Genos and fight on par with him for the most part. Even at high velocity, she could dodge projectiles or make sharp turns without losing speed. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Besides using the mosquitoes she controls in combat, Mosquito Girl seemed to be a capable unarmed combatant during close-quarters battles. She mostly made use of her claw-like bristles in battle. *'Puncture Attack' (刺突攻撃, Shitotsu Kōgeki): Mosquito Girl uses her frontal horn to attack her opponent. She can stretch or shorten her horn. Her sting can even pass through steel. Mosquito Control (蚊柱支配, Kabashira shihai): Using signals, Mosquito Girl was able to command any and all mosquitoes within 50~ kilometers (30~ miles) to converge simultaneously or attack individual targets, reducing them to dried husks within seconds. Her connection to them also granted her notice of their death, allowing her to pinpoint any attackers. She utilized her mosquitoes as support for her on the battlefield. *'Metamorphosis' (変身, Henshin): By commanding her swarms to inject her with blood, Mosquito Girl could transform to become even stronger, faster and more agile. If granted enough blood, her physical appearance would change. **'Regeneration': After her transformation, Mosquito Girl recovered from her wounds, and even regrew lost limbs. **'Augmented Strength': Her raw physical strength increases greatly after transforming, as she was able to destroy a building with just one slash. She was also able to effortlessly slash Genos apart and bring him to a near-death state. **'Augmented Speed and Reflexes': After her transformation, Mosquito Girl was fast enough to attack Genos from behind, before the latter was able to react, and was able to assault him at speeds he was unable to counter. Major Battles Audio Books Trivia *Mosquito Girl is ranked 9th in the character popularity poll. *The battle between Mosquito Girl and Genos lasted 42 Seconds. *Murata drew an injured Mosquito Girl as a takoyaki girl for Dr. Genus. Mosquito Girl Takoyaki.png References Navigation es:Chica Mosquito fr:Mousmétique Mosquito Girl Mosquito Girl Category:Mysterious Being Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Demon Category:Mutant Category:Deceased